The invention relates to a display instrument having at least two illuminated pointers which are located one on top of the other, are each composed of a head and a pointer lug and can be rotated independently of one another about a common display axis, the illuminated pointers being composed of a light-guiding material and each having a light entry face, and the light injected there exiting on the side of the pointer lugs facing the viewer.
Such display instruments have become established in particular in the construction of vehicles because they ensure reliable readability in the dark: the illuminated pointer lugs form, for the driver, a clear contrast against a dark dial with numerals which are also illuminated.
The effort incurred, in particular to supply the illuminated pointers with light is, however, considerable. Light guides are used to guide light from a light source in the housing of the display instrument to the light entry face of the illuminated pointers. The design becomes particularly difficult if the display instrument has two illuminated pointers which are arranged one on top of the other and have a common axis of rotation.
The previously known arrangements are relatively complicated and also have the disadvantage that scattered light which illuminates the dial occurs so that the contrast between the illuminated pointers and the dial background is reduced.